


Sleepover

by CurlyCue



Series: Homestuck/Reader Drabbles [5]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: (Almost), F/F, Failed smut, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Nipples, Sleepovers, Strong Language, The Author Regrets Everything, ahhhh why did i do this, lmao rip, nipple play(?), nobody ever let me try this again, why do i even try at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCue/pseuds/CurlyCue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's not how the sleepover was supposed to go... but you weren't exactly against this change of plans, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> lmao someone take away my writing license because this is shit

This wasn't how the slumber party was originally supposed to go, but damn if you weren't up for this change of plans. 

You had an arm slung over your best friend's shoulder, which wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary if you weren't both totally out of breath from making out. 

"F-Fuck," you managed, pulling her in to deliver another sweet kiss. "... Didn't know you swung that way, Rox..." 

You trailed off, allowing her to momentarily commandeer your lips. You hummed appreciatively, borderline moaning at the feeling of her lips on yours, relishing in the way your tongues danced together, the feeling of being so close to someone, her especially. 

You gasped for air as she broke away, shakily wiping away some saliva, and promptly swallowed at the sight of Roxy panting, trying to catch her breath quickly enough to get back to business. 

"Always said, 'f the right one came along," she murmured, shrugging and offering up a sweet, crooked smile as she slid her hand up to cup your cheek. You could feel your breath catch. 

"Damn it, Roxy," you breathed, letting out a soft laugh as you moved your own hands- one to rest gently on the side of her neck, the other sliding to her shoulder. In the excitement, Roxy's loose-fitting shirt had slipped to the side, leaving her right shoulder exposed. 

"You're so fucking perfect," you whispered, letting your thumb trace patterns on her collarbone. Your other hand came to life, running your fingers over the skin of her neck with a feather-light touch. 

She shivered and let out a positively delightful sound, and all of a sudden, the couch seemed like a really shitty place to be. Apparently Roxy had the same idea, because at almost that exact moment, she inhaled sharply and fumbled for words before blurting, "Bedtime-!"

Never before had you been so enthusiastic to hear that phrase. 

You broke apart for the moment, albeit reluctantly, and held hands as you raced up the stairs and into her room. (She later remarked that it was odd her mother hadn't made an appearance, and you laughed, reminding her that neither of you would have noticed anyway.)

As soon as the door closed behind you, you were on each other. Roxy's lips found yours again, and her hands were having a great time exploring-- not that yours weren't doing the same. You felt her start backing up, and your legs moved too, trying to keep your balance, keep up with her, keep this absolutely fantastic night going. 

Suddenly, she hit something, and with a small gasp, she fell back onto... the bed, you realized vaguely, she'd made you both fall onto the bed. You couldn't help it, and laughed a little. She shot you a mock dirty look. 

"What's so funny?"

You laughed again at the look on her face, and her expression softened, allowing her own laughter to join yours. 

"You're a dork, Roxy," you murmured, your hand making slow trips up and down her side. Your smile widened at the short intake of breath, that cute little noise she made when your fingers teased the band of her underwear. "But you know," you continued, slowly getting closer to her face as you pulled down her shorts with one hand. You licked your lips-- damn, they were sore now, but hell if you were gonna let that stop you-- and leaned in toward her ear, whispering, "at least you're my dork." She shuddered at the heat of your breath against her ear, and you started leaving her small kisses. Ear, neck, collarbone, shoulder, face-- you didn't care. It was all Roxy, right? Her shorts were either around her ankles or kicked to the floor-- you weren't sure which, but hey, they were out of the way. 

Roxy was definitely enjoying herself, you could tell. The thought that you could do this for her brought a warmth to your heart, face, and lower regions. 

Soon enough, that hand was no longer teasing the underwear, and instead had gone to work at pulling them off, too. The other was having a nice time playing with Roxy's nipples, and you were quite enjoying the noises coming out of her mouth, though she probably didn't feel the same about them. 

The other hand made its way up, having completed its task, and was now kneading her breasts as well. She was outright moaning at this point, and you completely fucking loved it. You were also making some rather mortifying sounds, though, honestly, nothing close to hers, and she seemed to realize this, taking your wrists in her hands, stopping you from continuing your ministrations and flipping you over with a grunt. 

Now Roxy was on top of you. Her face was flushed, her hands on your hips, and the look she was giving you was almost indignant. 

"Oh no, oh hell no, you are not getting out of this scott free." Her words were rushed and sort of tumbled over each other, her voice breathless and you were just staring at her like a deer in headlights and _ohh, God, fuck, that felt goood._

You gasped and jerked upwards as Roxy flicked the pads of her thumbs over your hardened nipples, and you were vaguely aware of some sort of pleased giggle from your partner. 

"F-f-f-fuck," you stuttered, letting out a few incoherent noises before Roxy's lips were on yours again. You leaned into her touch, already perfectly familiar with that particular motion, but this instance was gentler, and for a moment you were just kissing her in a dazed kind of acceptance. 

But when she pulled away, she was hesitant and seemed to be searching your face for something. You wondered what she was thinking, then blinked, feeling yourself grow more alert at the idea that she might be having second thoughts. Eyes widening, you sat up, supporting yourself with one hand as the other fought between covering yourself and reaching out to her. 

Roxy seemed surprised at your sudden movement, and she looked even more uneasy, probably because of your own alarm. The words you spoke next contained thinly-veiled panic. 

"Uh- haha," you laughed nervously, "ha, uh-hum, Rox- God, Roxy, if you don't want to- if you're having second thoughts--? I won't push you, we can stop...! I'm sorry, if I was pushy? I didn't mean..."

Oh, fuck, this was awkward, and you kinda felt like you were gonna cry, but if she didn't want to go any further, then that was way more important than your sudden squeamishness to communication. 

Roxy blinked, eyes widening further, and waved her hands frantically in a sort of "no, no, stop", signal, and you obliged, gladly cutting off the stream of babbling awkwardness falling from your lips. 

"Nonononono-- [Name], [Nickname], stop! Oh my god, yes, I still want this, I was just gonna double-check with you, you can calm down!" 

You felt the shocked relief flood into your system, and after another moment of deer-in-headlights, you started to giggle, then outright laugh in relief, pulling her into a hug. 

"Ah, geez, I ruined the mood," you murmured into her hair, voice soft and apologetic. She just laughed. 

"That's okay, we can just try some other time. Bedtime, for realsies this time?" 

You smiled and let out a halfhearted chuckle. "Sure, Rox."

**Author's Note:**

> end my suffering
> 
> (don't actually tho)


End file.
